Carried by the Wind, Lost at Sea
by FlareO.o
Summary: Normal? I think... Well, I thought. I'm not sure what normal is. I mean, everyone has problems but I never thought the Ruler of Death would be mine. I never thought having a secret vengeful sister would be an issue. I never thought love was something I could have.


**Chapter 1: Welcome to my mind**

**Hey it's Lyssa. I am back after a long while and I am now going to write a new story. Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A burning sensation rushed through my body as I saw it happen. The blood. The anger. The restriction. But most of all, the need to kill. I felt it. The heat of a million suns. He will pay for everything. He will die.

-18 years earlier-

There she was. The amazing Mariana. My mother, and one of the most powerful beings in this universe. She owned nature. She owned the air and the ground. The trees, the flowers, the grass, and anything else like that, she controlled. You could call her mother nature. She had long light brown hair that was perfectly straight. Her eyes were gray, with a hint of green. She always had a necklace that had the power to bring life to anything. Everyone who had known her, had loved her. It was said that her smile could raise the dead, and raise the spirits of all who were lucky to see it. Though I can't remember, I know that I must've been lucky enough to see it. Or else...I don't think I would have the courage to go on. It makes me sad that I couldn't have known her longer.

My father, he was also very powerful. His name was Alec. He owned the sky. The weather and water. He could make it snow and rain. He could make the seas rise at the snap of his fingers. He could destroy all life... But that wasn't him. He was nice and kind. He had bright blue eyes, that looked like the ocean. His hair was black and shoulder length. On his wrist, was the symobol of the ocean's past protector. The first one ever. It is said that its soul still sleeps in the deepest part of the ocean. The people who he had known, never had anything negative to say about him. They only spoke of his loyalty and bravery. If I could see him again...I'd do anything just to see him again.

When, my mother was in labor, everyone was excited. My sister, Kikyou, was three years old and had been saying she was going to be the greatest big sister ever. My father was happy, too. My mother was the most joyous of all, though. My sister and I were going to be the ones who inherited their powers when we grew older, and Mariana was so sure that I would be the one to get her abilities.

She named me Kagome.

Everyone was going to have a celebration the next day. All my parents' friends and the family...who I've still never seen. My family, who have never seen me.

Of course, there's always going to be that one person who tries to mess everything up in every story. That person was Naraku. Naraku had black eyes, and short blonde hair. His skin was pale, and though many had thought of him as cute, he had a dead vibe coming from him He had fallen for my mother from afar. He had tried many times to get to her, but he was the ruler of death. He controlled darkness, and who would ever want to be with someone like that. So, he spent years wallowing in self-pity, until he finally heard about Mariana and Alec coming together. Ever since then, he has been planning. He wanted to kill them.

He cursed a dagger, giving it the ability to kill the souls of any creature, no matter how strong; and killed Mariana and Alec exactly 2 hours after my birth. That's how long I had known my parents. 2 hours.

After all this happened, Naraku disappeared, leaving my sister and I all alone. My sister took my hand and dragged me throughout the woods. What else is a 3 year old girl to do? We were finally found, after several hours. The people who rescued us took us to an orphanage. My sister told them our names, but after that, did not come to see me nor did she speak of me to all the friends she had there. I was not her sister, anymore. She did not love me. To her, I was to blame for our parents' death. Maybe I am...

I was adopted by Krystal and Chance Clark, and taken to California. Krystal was 23, with short brown hair, and light brown eyes. She had a tiny, but very pointy nose, and extremey small lips. Chance was 25. He looked like a surfer. Tan, with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. When they got custody of me, I was only 6 months, so I never knew I had a sister, or about anything about what had happened. I had dreamt about my real parents, though... all the time.

I grew up, normal. Well, sort of normal. My life itself was normal. Two parents, nice house, non-violent neighborhood, all that. But, as I entered my teen years, I distanced myself from all living creatures. I had no friends from my sophmore year to the end of my junior year, and I was fine with that. I felt no need for the company of others; the company of just my thoughts was perfect to me. No one to judge me, or disagree with me, or to force me to do things I would regret. Besides, the people that I could talk to, was nobody who would make me happy, or be a friend. So, what would be the point?

The summer before my senior year, I moved. It was to a place called Brooksville, in Florida. My new high school was called Central High. I wasn't really excited for school, but I wasn't dreading it. Nothing will have changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~First Day of School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome, wake up! It's your first day of school!" Krystal called to me. I was already awake. I don't sleep much.

I got up, and turned on my room light. I made my way to my closet, opened it, and searched for a shirt to wear. I pulled out my 'Skullgirl' t-shirt. Then, I found a pair of worn out jeans with rips in it, and put it on. Brushing my short, black hair, I selected a head-band, with a large black bow, and decided to wear it, too. I made sure my side bangs looked good, and not all over the place. Then, I slipped into my black converse. In under 10 minutes, I was set and ready to go. I walked downstairs, and heard Krystal and Chance talking.

"I really hope something good comes out of this moving thing." Krystal said, in her high, very girly voice.

"I think this is great. I mean, Kagome was so anti-social back in California. Maybe now, she'll make at least one friend." I could hear the confidence in Chance's voice.

I laughed to myself. They are probably thinking of me as some freak. Weird and un-liked. I had no plans of interacting with any other person, except during class. Shaking my head, I walked downstairs, ate my breakfast, and left.

The bus ride took only about 20 minutes. I layed my head against the window for most of the time, then played around with my hair a little bit. I heard people gossiping and sharing their over-the-summer stories. Some of the things they said made me laugh, some of them reminded me why I stayed away from all humanity. I frowned at these.

When I got there, I saw a variety of people. Jocks, preps, nerds, and a lot more. They stared at me for a brief moment, noticing the fact I was new here; then went back to their little conversations. I walked alone to every class, sat in the desks in the corner, ate lunch at an empty table, and didn't say a word. I heard people saying things about me, and more than ever, I felt a need to scream. It was a pretty normal feeling, and I felt it a lot, but not like this. I dug my fingernails in my skin, until I noticed blood dripping. I went to the bathroom and wiped it off before my last class.

As I walked through the long hallways, I saw a group of girls. By looking at them, I couldn't say that they were girly or nerdy or anything, they looked normal. Then, she started staring at me. Non-stop. She had long black hair, with blue highlights. Her eyes were gray, like mines, and it seemed as if she was looking straight through my soul. Almost like she knew me. It hurt. Something about her hurt my head. So, I quickly ran to the last class.

I couldn't stop thinking about her face. The way she stared as if I had done something wrong. Like I was evil. I didn't get it. I didn't understand why this girl I didn't know, stayed stuck in my head. After a while of thinking, I came to a very bad conclusion. I didn't like, and when I saw her, I would turn the other way, simple as that.

At the end of the day, I walked alone to my bus.

When I got home, Krystal and Chance harrassed me about my day.

"So, did you make any new friends?" Krystal's face was enthusiastic, but her tone was almost accusing.

"I don't like people..." I said, hoping they'd just change the subject.

"C'mon! You've had to have made at least one friend." Chance said, as if praying that I'd taken an interest in someone other than mt mind. "You're the new one! People must've said hi or something!"

I sighed, "Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. They can talk all they want, but I will not respond. Everyone out there is fake and doesn't care about anything other than themselves."

Krystal and Chance stopped investigating and let me go to my room, where I listened to music on my iPod and stared at the ceiling, mumbling the lyrics to myself:

_I settled down, a twisted up from, disguised as a smile_

_Well you would've never known._

_I had it all but not what I wanted_

_'cause hope for me_

_was a place uncharted_

_And overgrown._

_You'd make your way in_

_I'd resist you just like this._

_You can't tell me to feel._

_The truth never set me free so I did it myself_

I hummed the rest to myself, and soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~

I layed awake for some time, staring at the ceiling. The darkness covered me like a blanket, and I curled myself up in it. It was warm. The early September breeze came in through the window, and danced throughout my room. I had a desire at that moment, to join it; flying in endless circles forever. No worries, no loss, and pain. Just myself and the unknown ahead of me.

Several hours went by, and I just dreamt of the future. How long time has, and how this world will be when it died... When the world loses everything.

"What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight"

I whispered the lyrics, my voice carried by the wind...

"C'mon, girl, get up! Time for school!" Krystal's voice echoed inside the walls of my room.

I got up, and put on a 'My Chemical Romance' tee, and some skinny jeans. Brushing my hair, I put on a bright blue bow. I found my black eyeliner and decided to wear that, too. I stared at myself for a while, then shut my eyes. I could only see black. Fade, just fade...

I got downstairs, ate, and got on the bus.

Everything was basically the same. I didn't talk to anyone, didn't eat next to anyone, and walked right past that girl like she wasn't there.

The day went by pretty fast. I spaced out in most of my classes. Then, I walked to my bus, nobody by my side.

"Hey!" I heard a boy's voice from a distance, "Hey, new girl! Over here!" I turned, and when I saw him, I was speechless. He had silver hair, with bangs that reached a little above his thick eyebrows. It was shiny and about made it all the way to his hips. He had amber eyes that I would be able to spot a mile away, and a smile that was absolutely amazing. There were also dog ears that rested on the top of his head _A demon. _I thought to myself. There weren't many demons at my old high school. I never actually came in contact with one.

"Wait up!" He called, but I managed to stop looking at his adorable face, and walked away. I don't need the company of others, who will judge and hurt me. The company of myself is satisfying enough.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**That's chapter one! Hope you like! (The lyrics are from Paramore and My Chemical Romance!) I sort of got the idea from the legend of Elementals!**

**Also, this is a slight re-do of my first one. I want Inuyasha to be a demon. :)**

**Comments would be really apprieciated!**


End file.
